Everybody Talks
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Fionna is stuck alone at a candy bar with no one to hang out with, can a rockstar vampire change that fact or will he just mix up her life only for the worse? That's up to you to decide.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a quick oneshot, hopefully you think its good!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or Everybody Talks by Neon Trees. It's a good song, trust me.

_Chapter 1_

I entered The _Sweet and Sour, _the only candy bar in the Candy Kingdom. Cake was on a date with Lord Monochromicorn and I was on my own. PB was busy doing his scientific experiments and Flame Prince had to talk to his mother about living arrangements.

The only thing I had to do now was to hang out at this old place, Cake used to come her all the time but then she had gotten a boyfriend. Maybe I should get my own boyfriend so I wouldn't be so lonely.

The only problem was, I didn't know any boy's besides my friends and they weren't my type. Sighing, I sat down on a stool and looked at the menu a waitress handed me.

"Root Beer float please," I ordered politely as the woman went in the back to grab my drink.

"Ladies and Candygents, please put your hands together for Marshal Lee and his band!" An announcer said excitedly and everyone's attention went to the front.

I didn't bother to look seeing I was bored as could be already.

"Thank's for coming everyone, I hope you enjoy this piece 'Everybody Talks.' Just remember, no matter where you're at or what you're doing, everybody talks." A male voice said over the microphone.

I thanked the girl who brought my drink and took a sip.

There was a cough.

_((Insert the song that I got threatened if I kept on here, I'd get reported and then shut down thanks to Critics Unite!)) _Marshall sang loudly as the crowd began to cheer and dance.

I found myself standing and slowly began making my way to the front. His black hair swept across his face and light blue skin stood out in the light as he walked across the stage.

_((Some more lyrics thatwould have made thisstory better. Thanks Critics Unite!))_

His eyes met with mine once more, small red ones to my blue. I noticed a small smirk on the corner of his lips causing me to blush. Who was this guy?

_((Would you look at that! More lyrics to replace with bull shit. Thanks Critics Unite. You make Fanfictiona better place!))_

The short guitar solo went and he mad his way back over to me, I couldn't look away. My blush darkened when he bent down in front of me.

_((Almost done Critics Unite!))_

I placed my hand over my fast beating heart, trying to control my breathing. What just happened? I lost focus and...now I can't remember. Great.

_((And chapter one of taking lyrics down is finished! Thanks Critic Unite!))_

The crowd went nuts when Marshal hit the last word, I rolled my eyes. He must've been pretty famous. I frowned when seeing girls circle around him, giving a final glare, I turned and made my way back to my root beer float that was still surprisingly fizzy.

I don't know what happened out there but I can easily-

"Miss?"

I turned to be face to face with the lead vocalist of the band, I bit my bottom lip. "Yes?"

"I never got your name," he explained giving her a sweet smile.

Who in the Candy Kingdom didn't know her name? Where was this guy from?

"Fionna," I said as brushed a piece of my bangs behind my ear.

His smile caused me to look away.

"That's cool," he said as he began floating. "I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King, nice to meet you."

A Vampire? That's pretty radical.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah well, will I see you later?"

I blushed, "I don't really come here that often but I guess I can come again sometime."

"Great, see you later Fionna, the human." He left and I smiled softly.

A/N: Should I continue this? Tell me in a review! Sorry if theres mistakes, I didnt feel like correcting it lol. ((Edit: Srry you guys for the inconvience. Now I wonder,is it against the RULES to talk shit about Critics Unite? I hope not because thats what Im going to do!))


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I decided to continue this seeing a lot of people like this, I hope you enjoy this chapter also.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time

_Chapter 2_

I paced the floor back and forth as Cake played video games on B-Ma.

"What's with you girl? You've been on the edge since yesterday." Cake pointed out as she finally won the level. "Momma just saved the Prince for the evil witch! Take that B-Ma! There isn't a game I can't beat!"

Rolling my eyes, I put on my bag.

Cake looked at me, "where are you going?"

I opened the door, "I'll be back in a little bit, I need to... think about some things."

The cat nodded, "alright be careful and don't talk to strangers!" She called as I closed the door behind me.

I hugged myself as the cold wind went through me, I should have grabbed a jacket. Ignoring the chills, I quickened my step as I left the tree house.

What could I do? Ice Queen could be up to trouble so checking on her wouldn't be a bad idea.

Several minutes later, I reached the icy surface. The temperature was now beyond freezing and I couldn't feel my fingers. Blowing hot air on them, I shivered.

Walking up to Ice Queens castle, quietness surrounded me. All of her lights were out so she was sleeping, great. Came here for nothing it seemed. Turning around, I made my way back towards the grassland.

Kicking a piece of ice, I watched it roll down and hit more ice.

When I hit the grass, I decided I'd make my second and final visit to the _Sweet and Sour_. Telling Marshal Lee that I wasnt that type of girl, only wanting to be an adventuress.

I grabbed the handle to the bar and nervousness settled in and my heart beat quickened, a feeling that was very unfamiliar to me. Sighing, I opened the door and walked in.

The smell of sugar hit me like a brick and I found an empty table in the back, this place was full just like yesterday. Marshall Lee wasn't playing yet so I sat back and listened to close conversations but nothing was very interesting.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

I looked and blushed, "h-hey."

Marshall sat down across from me, "hello Fiona the Human. I didn't think you'd be back so soon to tell the truth, did you come to see me?"

I tried my best to glare but it became impossible, "actually... I did..."

He smiled softly, "about?"

"Um..." I looked away, forgetting what I came here to tell him.

"Wanna come backstage with me?" He asked suddenly standing up, putting his hand out for me to grab.

My hand grabbed his and my legs moved with his as girls watched in jealousy when we passed them. "Everyone's staring..." I pointed out.

He looked back at me, "who cares, let them stare."

I found a smile forming on my lips as we went backstage.

We stopped in front of a group of dudes.

"Guys, this is Fionna." Marshal introduced. "Fionna this is my band."

Their transparent skin showed that they were ghost, I waved shyly. "Hey, nice to meet you."

The drummer smiled at me, "you too."

I felt Marshall's arm wrap around my waist and I began to feel uncomfortable.

"We'll be over there, don't bother us." Marshal ordered, the ghost nodded.

Marshall literally pulled me over to a table across the room and I looked around. Why am I suddenly so scared? Nothing wrong with two friends talking in a darkened room, alone.

A friend? No, he was a vampire guy who I just met yesterday who I know literally nothing about.

"Fionna?" Marshall asked confused, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

He laughed quietly, "I asked if you liked my music."

I smiled, "I do. I've never heard of anything like it." I explained as I traced shapes onto the table.

"I write all these songs by experiences, you could come over sometime and listen if you want. I live in the ice kingdom if you-"

I stood up and frowned at him, "actually I wouldn't Marshall. I don't know what you're trying to do but it's not going to work, I'm not that kind of girl." Picking up my bag, I turned but gave him one last glance. "It was nice meeting you."

"Fionna!" He called but I was already gone.

**A/N: Okay I decided to make this a story and I hope you enjoy it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter for _Everybody Talks_, I hope you enjoy it and please review and tell me what you think!**

_Chapter 3_

It had been a week since the incident with Marshall Lee, the lead vocalist at the _Sweet and Sour._ He was a vampire and Cake once told me to never trust a vampire because all they want is your blood.

There was this tiny part in my gut telling me I made the wrong decision.

Cake looked at me in concern, "hun, are you alright?"

I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face, "yeah..." I mumbled.

The cat stood and smiled, "I know what will make you feel better! Lets go on an adventure!"

I gave a weak smile, she had tried so hard this whole week trying to make me feel better.

I rubbed her head and gave a smile, "that'd be great."

Grabbing my bag and sword, we made our way out of the treehouse and into the grass lands.

"Wanna go to the Ice Kingdom to screw with the Ice Queen?" Cake suggested.

I nodded, "she probably has another Prince anyways."

So on we went to the Ice Kingdom, the cold winds piercing our skin.

"It's more cold here than usual isn't it?" I asked.

Cake shivered, "it is, maybe there's a storm brewing."

I looked around only seeing piles of snow, "shouldn't we find shelter?"

"Hop on," Cake ordered.

I got on her back as told and she stretched us up towards the sky so we could scan the land.

I noticed something and smiled, "isn't that a cave?"

Cake squinted so she could see better because the snow storm was already coming. "Yes it is, lets hurry."

I nodded and Cake ran towards the cave, she was out of breath by the time we got there.

"Creepy cave isn't it?" I asked as I looked around, examining the area.

I noticed an ML written on the cave wall, "hey, Isnt this the same thing in our tree house? Who is ML?"

"Fionna!" Cake called and I quickly turned around.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked worried

"No, I found a house!"

A house in a cave? How unusual, but isn't everything like that?

I looked over to see Cake about to touch the doorknob, my eyes widened as it swung open and a monstrous face popped out.

Quickly pulling out my sword, I lunged forward and my sword connected with the things face.

"Dang man, you cut my skin." The thing hissed.

"Who are you?" I asked angered.

The thing looked up at me and confusion was written all over its face. "Fionna?"

Then my expression turned to confusion, "huh?"

The monstrous face transformed to a handsome Marshall Lee and I was speechless.

I wasnt suppose to ever see him again, why is this happening?

Cake looked at both of us and looked away.

"What are you doing here?" Marshal asked.

I looked around, "um...what are you doing here?"

Marshall wiped his bloody cheek, "I live here."

Cake stood up and glared at Marshall, "who is this guy Fionna?"

Marshall Lee smirked and bared his fangs at her, "I'm Marshal Lee that Vampire King."

Cake grabbed my hand, "We're leaving."

I looked at her, "why?"

For the first time ever, Cake gave me an angry look. "Let's go."

"Fionna!" Marshall called out as Cake dragged me out of the cave back into the snowy weather.

"Why are we leaving?" I asked confused.

My sister looked at me and frowned, "he's a vampire, that's why."

I pulled away from her, "so what, he hasn't hurt me."

Her glare intensified, " yet. Vampires only cause harm Fionna!"

I gave one last glance over to the cave where Marshall Lee was looking my way completely worried. He couldn't be a bad, he was too sweet maybe I was just judging him too early. I had to apologize, but it was impossible with Cake beside me. I guess I'd have to go out alone and do everything else on my own.

I have to do it tonight while Cake was sleeping, I might be betraying her but it's what I have to do. Nothing wrong with making a vampire friend, it isn't my fault she's scared of them and for a reason I don't know why.

"Please listen to what I say Fionna, and learn from your mistakes." Cake explained as I rolled my eyes. This was very unnecessary and it's very cold outside.

I shuddered when the cold breeze and hit my bare skin, my sisters fur wasn't helping much.

The ride home was silent as for I think Cake might be mad at me.

For some odd reason this was wanting me to go against her orders, this was very against my being but hey, people change.

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to update but here's the next chapter of Everybody Talks. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Please review! Help me reach 30! Please and thank you!**

_Chapter 4_

It was now 12 in the morning, Cake was sleeping and I was packing up my bags.

For some odd reason, I have felt very against Cakes orders lately.

Putting on my winter coat and my green book bag, I was on my way to the Ice Kingdom to see a certain Vampire King.

~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~

The cold wind caused goose bumps to form on my skin, the now familiar cave was approaching and I stopped to look around.

It was so dark already, the only light was from the moon light above. Taking in a deep breath, I made my way into the cave. Raising my fist up, I knocked softly on the red door.

A minute passed before the door opened and a fully dressed Marshall Lee appeared. You'd think this late, you'd be in pajamas.

"Fionna? What are you doing here?" Marshall asked confused.

"Can I come in?" I asked softly and he quickly moved out of my way to let me through.

"Of course..."

I walked past him and looked around, this place was actually nice, not a scary place a thought of Vampire would live in. No coffins, dead bodies, or even a drop of blood.

"You can have a seat on the couch, I have hot chocolate in the kitchen I just finished making." Marshall explained as he floated away towards the kitchen.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit, a guy making hot chocolate? What a funny thought, he didn't seem like the type of guy to do that.

I looked around and tapped my feet against the floor, enjoying the sounds it made.

"You sure are easily entertained," Marshall said amused as he handed me a coffee cup of hot chocolate.

I looked down at my reflection in the cup and sighed, "Marshall... I wanted to apologize for everything that has occurred and the past few days. I wasnt acting like myself, it's just..." I took a drink and instantly yanked it away as my tongue burnt.

"Careful! It's hot!" Marshall warned a bit too late.

I smiled a bit, "thanks... But anyways, I've been told all these stories about mythical creatures and the Vampire..."

He floated upside down and smiled at me playfully, "do I seem like the type that's dangerous?"

I looked away and blushed, "er...no..but..."

"But...?"

"I was told they trick the opposite gender, seducing them and drinking every bit of their blood until they die completely!" I sighed now feeling a bit better after getting that off my chest.

Marshall's face turned to disgust, "blood? Gross dude, taste like copper, ever licked a penny? Not tasty right?"

My face warped in confusion, "...what?"

"I'm a vegetarian, my daily food is a shiny red apple, strawberries and anything else red."

"What kind of vampire doesn't suck blood!" I asked a bit annoyed.

He laughed out loud, "You've been watching way too many movies Fionna. What are you going to say next? You can kill me with a wooden stake?"

My jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" He suddenly bust into a laughing fit.

I giggled and began laughing along with him.

He looked at me seriously, "I can die in the sunlight though, it burns badly." He shuddered at the thought.

"Cake had told me all about this stuff, I guess she was wrong..."

"...?"

I smiled, "she's my sister who watches over everything I do and thinks you're a bad influence."

He looked shocked, "me? She's the one who wont let her little sister hand out with a sexy rock star."

I smirked, "who?"

He looked away and pouted, "I was referring to myself..."

I continued to smile to myself, I guess this guy wasnt so bad after all. He definitely wasnt like my other guy friends. I blushed, I actually kinda maybe think I might have a probably tiny small crush on this Vampire King.

"Since your over here, wanna play some video games or watch a movie? No chick flicks though, too corny for my taste." He smiled softly when I giggled once more.

"Whatever you want to do." I said smiling widely.

He floated over to the television and turned it on, "alright."

**A/N: Common people! Tell me, should I continue this or just end it here? TELL MEH! I'll give you a cyber cupcake or something. Lol, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Omg you guys, when I said my goal was 30, you really brought in the reviews! Keep them coming please! Instead of a cyber cake or cookie or whatever, how about a cyber bakery? You're welcome. Lol, please review and tell me what you think, my goal is now 50-60 reviews, we can do it! Also, I apologize for spelling their names wrong, I'll do it right this chapter. Thank you so much!**

_Chapter 5_

I frowned as I continued pounding the X button as my character refused the fight back, I let go of the controller and crossed my arms annoyed. "This game cheats horribly!"

Marshall smirked at my pouting face and stood, "how about a movie? I have this awesome collection of ghost thrillers and they are beast!"

My frown instantly turned into a smile, "okay."

He left and I looked at my watch, it read 7:00 A.M.

My eyes widened, Cake would be waking up soon! What would her reaction be if she woke and I wasnt in my bed? Maybe I should have left a note saying I was hanging out with Flame Prince or something. I have to decide quickly if I wanted to stay or go.

Marshall came back with a set of DVD's and a large fuzzy blanket. "I have popcorn, humans like popcorn right?"

I giggled and grabbed the blanket, I'd go home after this movie.

Marshall left towards the Kitchen to make us a buttery snack and I yawned.

I wrapped myself up in the blanket and laid down, doing nothing but stupid stuff for seven hours straight really tires someone out. Closing my eyes, I'd just rest my eyes and watch the movie once the vampire king came back.

* * *

My eyes shot open and I jerked up looking around.

Did I fall asleep on accident? Crap.

I noticed Marshall Lee sleeping right beside me, my head was actually on his lap before I moved.

I looked back at my watch, now 4 in the afternoon. Realization finally hit.

Falling off the couch seeing I was still wrapped up in my fuzzy blanket, I got free and ran for the door.

Marshall woke and looked at me confused, "Fionna? Where are you going?" His voice tired.

"I have to go, I'll be back later. I promise!" I called as I hurriedly made my way back to the tree house.

When I finally made it to the grasslands, I slowed my pace and opened the door.

Cake was playing B-MA and one of her random games she's created for this week. My sister looked up at me and smiled, "hey Fionna! Where have you been girl? I just beat my high score of Kangaroo Jump 4 and you missed it!" She complained.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "sorry, I bet that was awesome. I was... talking an early walk and making sure Ice Queen wasn't messing with any of the princes. Everything's good now."

Cake continued her game nodding, "oh yeah! Flame Prince called and wanted to hang out today since he finally could return from his mother's kingdom. I told him you said yes, I have another date with Lord Monochrome. Sorry sweet cheeks."

I brushed my bang out of my face, I actually wanted to get some rest and then go back to Marshall's. The amount of fun I had there is unexplainable, we did so much together!

But to be replaced by Flame Prince? Sure I had a little crush on him in the beginning but it sucks to be burned constantly when we make skin to skin contact. I always have blisters that hurt so bad.

Taking my hat off, my hair hit my knees and I fell back onto the couch beside Cake. "Sure, It'll be fun right?"

"Of course!" Cake said trying to sound somewhat enthused.

Closing my eyes, I rested and smiled softly. "Wake me up in a little bit so I can get ready k'?"

Cake nodded, "what ever you say."

After sleeping for some unknown time, I felt Cake shaking my.

"Hun, you have to get up. Flame Prince is waiting outside and he's ready to go." Cake whispered soothingly.

My eyes shot open and I jumped up, "Cake! I told you to wake me earlier so I could get ready!" I yelled as I ran upstairs to get a fresh new set of clothes to put on. Combing through my thick waves of hair, I put my hair back on and went downstairs and outside to see Flame Prince smiling at me.

"Hello Fionna, looking ravishing as usual," He complemented.

I smiled, "Thanks, you too."

"Are you ready to go?" He asked as he lead the way.

"Of course." I said as I waved goodbye to Cake.

Flame Prince started talking about his visit with his mother but I didn't really pay attention as I watched the trees pass.

"And while I was coming back, we went through the Candy Kingdom and found this nice place. That's where I'm taking you." FP explained and I nodded numbly.

"Uh-huh." I said slowly. Candy began to appearing announcing that we were now entering the Candy Kingdom.

I looked up to see the star filled sky and smiled.

"I hope you enjoy this place though, It's always crowded so that's the only part that I don't like." FP complained.

"Where is this place exactly?" I asked finally looking at him.

He stopped and smiled, "we're here actually."

I stopped and looked, my eyes widened.

The only place I wouldn't want us to stay at.

_The Sweet and Sour._

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Please review! Thanks for reading! Oh but what do you think will happen? What happens if you-know-who is in here to see Fionna and FP together? DRAMA BOMB! Go Lumpy Space Prince and your amazing mustache!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello you guys! First off, I wish to thank each one of you guys for reviewing and everything! My top goal is 100 by the time this story is finished and it would make me so happy to know you are out there helping me. Also, I started a poll on my profile and I would greatly appreciate it if you voted! Thanks! P.S. Sorry If you received and update notification yesterday, I screwed up and messed it all up but now its fix.

Disclaimer" I do not own Adventure Time or Animals by Neon Trees.

Chapter 6

My hands began feeling sweaty as I followed FP into the bar.

"It's nice to be back here, my mother was so dramatic about the who living away from the kingdom thing." Fire Prince said as we found a seat.

"Uh huh." I mumbled as I sat down in front of him.

"Is everything okay Fionna?" He asked worried.

I nodded, "I'm fine." Sighing, I yanked off my bunny eared hat and leaned back. Why was I worrying so much over this?

Fire Prince stared at me and smiled, "I've never seen your hair before." He went to reach to touch it and when he made contact, the smell of burnt hair filled the air.

My eyes widened as the clump of hair fell from my head to the table.

"F-Fionna, I'm so sorry." FP said shocked.

I quickly put my hat back on and smiled weakly, "It's fine, I needed a haircut anyways."

"God, Im already ruining this date." He said as his head lowered.

I gave a smile, "common, let's go dance."

He looked up and smiled, we walked over to the dance floor and started to dance.

"And here he is, the sexy teen you've been waiting for! Marshall Lee!" A woman voice called.

My blood went cold and I froze, FP looked at me worried.

"You okay Fionna?"

"Y-Yeah, um do you care if we sit back down?" I asked already heading back. For some odd reason I felt like I was cheating on Marshall or something but that was ridicules!

Wasn't it?

That's when I saw him, he was in a purple V-neck and black skinny jeans matching with his converse. My heart beat quickened, and I smiled.

"Hey you guys, how are you all doing tonight? This song I wrote is for this person I met the other day and without her, I guess I wouldn't be myself right now." He laughed to himself, "Hope you enjoy this little piece.

I blushed, he was talking about me right?

_((Well, another song to take down since Critics Unite had toshow up! Incase you were wondering, it was Animals by Neon Trees!))_

"He's better than I thought he would be," FP said as he watched Marshall rockin' out on the stage.

"What do you mean? He's amazing!" I yelled over the loud crowd with a large smile on my face.

_ ((Lets give Critics Unite a big round of applausfor bullying another author on this site!))_

Marshall sand loudly as he looked at the crowd, when his eyes met mine, I swear I could see the bluish color drain out of his skin. He looked surprised but never missed a beat from his song.

_((Tada! Youre welcome Critics Unite. Fuck you and Fuck everyone who works with you. Goodnight.))_

I waved slowly blushing, FP looked at me strangely.

"Do you know him?" He asked a bit annoyed.

I suddenly stood up, "Ill...be right back..." I mumbled before making my way to the front of the crowd.

_((But Wait! Theres more!))_

Deja vu right? Didnt this happen the first time I heard him sing? His voice lured me over to him as if it was hypnotizing me. I blinked slowly as I noticed a smirk on the corned of his lips.

_((Tired of reading Critics Unite?))_

My cheeks darkened and Marshall held his hand out to me.

I grabbed it without thinking and up I went on the stage.

_((So am I! Because I could be sleeping right now but Im doing this shit!))_

Twirling me around, most of the girls glared daggers but it didn't bother me to the least.

I had a large grin on my face as the both of us danced, I forgot all of my worries and just put everything in the air above me not really caring anymore.

_((And for now my rant has Critics Unite! Without you, I couldnt become a better author!))_

Marshall hit his last note and the crowd went crazy, I held my chest trying to calm my breathing down somewhat.

My blush returned when Marshall pecked me on the cheek and gave me his fanged smile.

I looked around the crowd and stopped on FP. Once again, I froze, that pissful look he was giving Marshall gave me the chills. His fiery mohawk was larger and you could tell he was angry.

When FP get's angry, it only means disaster. I was confused though, what had cause the anger to rise up in him?

**A/N: Alright that's it for now, hope you enjoyed and I started another AT fanfic but wont post it until this is finished which may be soon... maybe a few more chapters and itll be finished.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heres the new chapter everyone has been waiting for! Hope you enjoy! Please review and help me reach 100! That's my top goal so It's all up to you readers. And if you love this story, add it to your favorites list. Thanks for reading.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, I only own this plot of a story. Let me tell you, If I didnt own Adventure Time, I would've gave Marshall Lee more than just 3 seconds on the genderbender episode!

_Chapter 7 _

Marshall looked at me confused and then back at the angered prince.

"Fionna, you need to go back to the tree house." FP ordered.

Marshall frowned, "I don't know who you are but Fionna is her own boss."

A sweat drop ran down my face as FP's heat began to increase, I wonder if Marshall noticed anything.

"I am the Flame Prince, I am royal blood!" Fire Prince hissed. "Who are you?"

"No one you should have to worry about." He grabbed my hand, "let's go back to my house and play some video games Fi."

I blushed and smiled a bit.

Fire Prince frowned and began saying some type of language I didn't understand, my eyes widened when his hand outstretched to a flame and quickly wrap around my body. My skin instantly turned blue and Marshal yanked away because of the burning sensation.

FP casted a flame shield on me and fulled me towards him.

I looked towards Marshall and tried to get loose but FP's hold only tightened. I outstretched my hand and watched sadly as I was forced out of the bar.

As we travelled on the grass, FP only frowned as we inched away from the Candy Kingdom.

Tears prickled my eyes, I wanted to stay with the Vampire King. I wanted to go back to his home and play video games all night long again like the night before. I wanted to snuggle up in the fuzzy blanket with him once more. The tears escaped before I could stop them and fell onto FP's flames.

He slowed down and looked at me, "Fionna..." His angered expression turned to regret. He set me down and turned away from me.

I covered my face and tried to make the tears stop falling but they wouldn't.

"I'm sorry Fionna, I let my anger get to me." He turned my way and knelt beside me, "I'm trying so hard to change for you. I want to be a good person, I hate being evil."

I looked up at him, the corners of my lips went up a little.

He grabbed my hands, "there was a reason why I wanted to take you out here Fionna. I...I wanted to ask if you'd... marry me. Will you become my princess?" He asked softly.

My eyes widened and my cheeks darkened, what could I say? I didn't love FP, I loved Marshall Lee, right? "A-Arent we too young? We're only 15!"

His hands tightened in mine, "I don't care! I love you Fionna! I've been in love with you since I first laid my eyes on you!"

I continued to blush, "I-"

"Pathetic." A voice interrupted.

I turned around and a large smile formed on my lips.

Marshall stood there, his clothes and hair messy as if he was rushing somewhere.

I let go of FP and stood up, "Sorry Fire Prince... I'm going to have to decline right now." I apologized.

Marshall came up and picked me up bridal style causing me to gasp. He smirked, "she's mine flame boy. Better luck next time."

FP looked at me and smiled softly, "I understand. But I promise you, I'm not giving up. You will become my Princess."

I smiled, "cool."

Marshall then flew me away, FP's flame getting smaller and smaller as we flew farther away from him.

I looked at Marshall and smiled, "I have a question."

He looked at me, "what is it?"

"When did I become yours?" I asked smirking.

Marshall blushed and looked away, "It just came out, it didn't mean anything."

I smiled, "yeah right."

He looked at me seriously, "wanna be dropped?"

My eyes widened and I grabbed tightly on his neck, "No!"

"Then be quiet." He ordered as we flew down to his cave.

"Can I do something?" I asked embarrassed.

"I don't care," He scoffed.

"Close your eyes," I ordered.

He looked at me confused, "what? Why?"

My face went red, "just do it!"

He sighed and closed his eyes, "fine."

"Dont open them," I ordered again.

He frowned, "just do what you're going to do so we can go play video games!"

I swallowed and took a deep breath. Standing on my tippy toes, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly.

My eyes widened when he grabbed my chin to make the kiss more fuller.

After a few seconds past, we separated and Marshall opened his eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"Let's go inside, It's cold out here." He led as I followed inside behind him.

I covered my lips with my cold finger tips and couldn't help but giggle. "You're a good kisser."

He turned to glare at me but his blushing face only caused my giggling to increase.

"Just come on so I can beat you once again." He said as he shut the door behind me.

I smiled as I watched Marshall kneel down to start the game, yep. He's definitely the one I love. That I knew.

_FIN_

**A/N: Tada! This story is finished! Thanks for reading you guys and still, help me reach 100 reviews! If we do, I'll update a 'special' chapter. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed and look forward to my future Adventure Time Fanfictions!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I decided to give one more chapter before I wait til the 100th review til the 'special chapter'. Common people, we're almost there! I only need 20 more as of now, I know we can do it!. P.S. PhoenixEye10000 I'm glad you like Neon Trees now, they're great and I'm in love with their song Everybody Talks! (Why I wrote this story in the first place)

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time but I wish I did, I'd be so happy! But I don't :(

A smile crept on my face as I spooned with Marshall on the couch while watching: Climbing Candy Mountain.

He was playing with my long blond locks instead of paying attention to the movie.

For some odd reason, every time I take off my bunny eared hat, he'd want to touch my hair. I don't even like it to tell the truth, I was debating whether or not to cut it off but Marshall refused to let me.

I blushed when the two main characters on the movie began to kiss, I began to think about our relationship. How long has it been? A month? Surprisingly, Cake didnt get angry when she found Marshall and me in my room making out. Went out pretty well actually, she was really happy I found a boyfriend.

"What are you thinking about?" Marshall whispered in my ear.

I turned to face him and hugged his chest, "just about us. You know, the usual."

He laughed and squeezed me tighter to his body, his body warmth reached mine. "I love you Fi."

I blushed at the nickname he gave me a while ago, it annoyed me sometimes but at times like this, it was cute. "I-I love you too Marshall," I stuttered embarrassed.

"Hey, do you wanna come to the bar with me? I don't have to perform tonight but it's still nice to get out and see everybody."

I nodded, "that'd be cool. They have good root beer floats down there."

Marshall chuckled, "that's the only good thing about the bar? A stupid drink? What about your sexy vampire boyfriend?"

I laughed causing Marshall to pout. I gasped and began laughing as Marshall began tickling my sides.

"S-Stop!" I yelled.

"Say you love your sexy vampire boyfriend or ill tickle you more!" Marshall threatened.

I flailed around and we both rolled off the couch onto the floor causing a _thump._

I looked up at him, my breathing a little heavier than before.

Marshall Lee looked down at me, his red orbs onto my blue ones. He lowered his head and our lips connected and my eyes shut.

I don't care how many times we kiss, when our lips touch it sends chills down my spine.

We separated and I looked at him and smiled softly, "I love my sexy vampire boyfriend."

He smirked and pecked me on the lips once more before getting up, "I knew it."

I rolled my eyes laughing and followed him into the kitchen. He pulled out an apple out of the refrigerator and quickly sucked the reddish color out of the fruit.

I snatched a strawberry and ate quickly without Marshall noticing.

"Ready to go? The sun finally has settled so we should get out of here soon," Marshall explained.

I grabbed my hat and put it back on, "ready!" I said excited.

Then we were off to the Sweet and Sour to hang out and party with the candy people. After 4 hours of having fun a bit of jealousy forming because of all of Marshall's fans surrounding him. Touching him, hugging him. One even had the nerve to kiss him on the cheek!

When we made it back to the cave, my annoyance lessened and I only thought about the good. For example, unlike the rest of those girls, I get to sleep in his arms and kiss him whenever I want. French kissing to be specific.

"Tonight was interesting wasn't it?" Marshall asked as he fell onto the couch.

When I went to fall next to him, I tripped and fell onto him. I froze when I landed on his lap.

"Fionna?" Marshall asked calmly.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

"What are you doing?"

I got up and sat beside him, "chillin' nothing but." I said trying to sound not nervous or embarrassed.

He suddenly just began laughing and hugged me.

I smiled for the hundredth time today, he was so random. I yawned and rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"What are you doing Fionna?" He asked but it was too late for I was already asleep. He smiled softly and kissed my forehead. "Night Fi."

A/N: Now lets reach 100 so I can write another chapter! Thanks for reading you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Okay! First off, this is the "special" chapter everyone has waited for. It's not a sex chapter so don't think that, just an adorable on full of fluffiness! 3 or will something totally different occur? I guess you'll just have to read and find out. Also, don't think I'm copying Twilight in some of these parts lol, it just happened.

Disclaimer:I own nothing of Adventure Time but I wish I did. I'd get to meet the creator of the genderbents. *sigh* If only...

Chapter 9 (final)

Cake continued to brush through my lengthened blond hair.

I watched as Cake began to braid my hair in a large mirror.

"Aren't you excited?" Cake asked blissfully.

I remained silent and Cake continued on.

"I remembered when I turned 18, Mom and Dad threw a huge party and I was on my own for a bit. You remember that?" She asked.

"I do." I said before taking a deep breath, "I'm just very nervous that's all. I have to wear a dress and put make-up on and-"

"Look like a girl?" Cake interrupted.

I chuckled a bit, "Yeah, exactly."

Cake finished my long braid and placed a bunny hairpin to hold my bangs out of my face.

"Ready to put on the dress?" Cake asked opening her closet.

I stripped and put on the dress Cake had handed me, the cottony blue fabric brushed my skin. Cake zipped the back of the dress up and added a midnight blue ribbon around my waist, tieing it into a beautiful ribbon. I slipped on my light blue flats and was now completely dressed and ready.

"Where's my sword?" I asked rummaging through our messy room.

Cake put her hands on her sides, "You are no carrying that huge thing on during your party!" She ordered.

I rolled my eyes, "remember what happen last time when I didn't have my sword going to one of Gumball's Balls?" I asked referring to the Ice Queen and her evil tactics.

Cake shook her head, still refusing.

Sighing, I gave up and followed her out to the door.

"First we gotta stop and pick up my babies then we can do whatever you want birthday girl," she clarified for me/

I nodded and held my dress down as Cake guided me to the castle on her back.

When we arrived, I noticed the pint-sized black flying kittens and light brown spotted outstretched unicorns. There are five of them in total.

I decided to give them a little time to talk and left to find Gumball to see how the party was going.

"Happy Birthday Fionna," Gumball said smiling.

I smiled, "thanks."

Gumball pulled a light orange box wrapped neatly out of his pant pocket and handed it to me, "an early present." He explained.

My cheeks burned a little and I began unwrapping to find a dark blue velvet box. Opening the box, the content inside revealed a necklace with a blue crystalized rose as the pendant.

Gumball grabbed the necklace and draped it around my neck, he smiled at me and hugged me for a moment.

I notice Fire Prince standing off in a corner alone gazing my way, letting go of GB, I thanked him and walked over to the abandoned prince.

"Hey," I said softly.

His flame burned brighter, "Hi, Happy Birthday Fionna." He said nervous.

See, after that incident with Marshall at the bar years ago, we didn't talk that much.

"How have you been?" I asked smiling.

He returned the gesture, "I'm the ruler over the Fire Kingdom now, Mom went into retirement."

I nodded, "that's fantastic! I bet you're an amazing ruler."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm still waiting for someone to rule with me..." He mumbled/

"Wha-"

"Fionna!" A voice called interrupting me.

I turned to see Marshall floating inside, closing his umbrella that had protected him from the sunlight's rays. A smile beamed on my face as he made his way to me.

Marshall looked at me sweetly and grabbed my hands, "you look beautiful Fi, Happy B-Day."

I looked at Fire Prince, "will you excuse us?" I asked politely.

"Go ahead." He said before leaving us and heading to the snack table.

I looked at Marshall but before I can say anything, he grabbed my chin and gave me a passionate kiss. It took me a second to realize what was around me when we separated.

"I have to go, I have to sing." He laughed sadly, "it's your special day and I have to sing for others."

I hugged him, "it's fine."

He smiled, "I'll sing the first song for you. I think everyone knows it so it'll be fun."

I waved smiling faintly as he left to meet up with his ghost band.

Touching the rose pendant gingerly, I smiled and danced with the candy people.

Soon Marshall was on stage holding his precious axe bass. "I want to dedicate this song to the birthday girl. Happy Birthday Fi."

The crowd cheered and my cheeks burned red.

The first note hit and I already knew what this song was.

_((Its Everybody Talks ;D Thanks Critics Unite!))_

Marshall sang as he strummed his guitar.

This was the song that brought us together that night, the reason why we're a couple.

Marshall winks at me and I laugh, dancing with LSP.

The party goes on and next think I know, a large birthday cake was carried out and Marshall began singing happy birthday to me. Everyone followed right after and beautiful melodies filled the room as everyone sang.

"Make a wish," Marshall whispered in my ear.

'_I wish nothing will ruin this night.' _I blew out the '18' candles and everyone clapped.

I received my piece first and Marshall took a bite, I looked at him confused. "I thought you only like red things?" I asked looking at the white cake.

"Well I also love sweet things," he answered kissing my cheek.

I blushed, "yeah..."

Marshall's expression turned to serious, "Fionna, I have to ask you something... we've"

"Fionna!" Cake called, "come open up your present's!" She yelled, oblivious to the fact Marshall was talking to me. She kept yelling my name until I finally got fed up and went to open my gifts.

Unwrapping them all quickly, I notice non are from Marshall, looking up, I notice a bit sad look on his face.

After thanking everyone for their marvelous gifts, I made my way over to Marshall and I looked at him confused. "Now what were you saying?"

"Fionna, we've been together for a long time and your happy with me right?" He asked a bit nervous.

"Yes..." I said slowly, still not understanding where he was getting at.

"Fionna!" Cake called. "Something is wrong! It's snowing outside when it's only summer!"

I ignored her and watched as Marshall got down on one knee. My breath got hitched when he pulled out a ring. "Fi, will you marry me and make me the happiest vampire in the whole world?" He asked smiling.

My eyes widened and I couldn't make out any words. To tell the truth, I bet I looked like an idiot mouthing stuff without any noise coming out.

"Fionna!" Cake called once again, her voice full of worry.

Marshall smiled up at me and took my hands.

"Marshall..." I finally could speak. "I...I-"

A loud shrieking laugher filled the air and everyone gasped. I quickly turned around to see an ice spear hurling through the air towards me and before I could dodge the object, it cut through my arm and blood trickled out.

My eyes scanned the area looking for Cake, but she was nowhere to be found. My eyes moved to Ice Queen's and a frown came upon my face.

"Why are you here Ice Queen!" I yelled, grabbing my arm in pain.

Her wicked smile sent chills up my spine, "I came to wish a happy birthday to the birthday girl!"

More spears came my way, I quickly pushed Marshall out of the way and dodged the sharp weapons.

Scanning the area once more, I had to find some type of weapon to attack this stupid woman with.

"Here's your present dear!" Ice Queen shrieked throwing block of ice at me. She had given herself an ice type of amour in the time I dodged them.

I gasped when she began zapping random people with her ice lightning bolts. One of them hit Marshall...

I found myself lunging towards the ice armour and beating my fist into the ice. Pain rushed throughout my hands up my arms but I ignored it. "Get out Ice Queen and fight me like a woman!" I screamed, tears running down my face.

She ruined my birthday party, she hurt the ones I love... she hurt Marshall...

Ice Queen continued laughing evilly as I continued inflicting pain on myself.

"Fionna!" A voice yelled.

I stopped and turned my head, "what!" I hissed.

It was FP, he was glaring at Ice Queen.

"Move." He ordered, anger filled his expression.

"No!" I yelled continuing to hit my fist against the freezing solid.

"Move."

I looked back and the look he had in his eyes told me it'd be better to listen. I slid off and backed away, before I could acknowledge what was occurring, the room light up. Turning around, all I saw was a huge ball of flame over Ice Queen.

FP flinched in pain as the water from the ice touched his flame.

I ran over to him as his fire-ball dimmed down.

"Why did you help me?" I asked confused.

Fire Prince ran his hand through his fiery mohawk. "Because you're my princess."

You blush and hug him, the burning sensation wasn't as bad since the water infliction.

"Go find your man," FP said smiling.

"Fi! Watch out!" Marshall yelled.

I turned and Ice Queen shot an Ice bolt towards me and it hit my right hand. I frowned and ran straight up to her and wacked her with my ice hand. Her crown flew off and she hit the grown rubbing her head.

"W-Where is my crown?" She asked worried.

Cake hurried and ran up to me, "I'm so sorry for not helping you Fionna! My babies... I had to protect them..."

I nodded, "it's fine. I kicked her butt."

"Your hands... why are they so damaged?" She asked worried.

I laughed and noticed FP leaving.

"Fire Prince! Where are you going?" I asked.

He turned an waved, "I havent seen my mother in a while. Happy Birthday Fionna, sorry to ditch." He looked over at Marshall who was walking over to me. "You better not hurt her bro, you'll be hearing from me."

He then left and Marshall gazed at me and hugged me tightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked frantic.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm fine...But Fionna, where we were before Ice Queen. The question-"

A smile came on my face and I hugged him tightly, "yes! Definitely yes!"

Marshall sighed, "thank god."

Everyone cheered and after the mess was cleaned up, the party continued.

Marshall kissed me softly, "I love you Fi."

I hugged him back, "I love you too Marshall Lee."

* * *

"The End."

Ice King looked at Finn and Jake, "So what did you guy's think of my new fanfiction?"

Finn looked at him confused, "I thought Fionna was in love with you..."

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Nothing wrong with a Fiolee shipping though, they're so cute together!" Ice King said beginning to get excited.

"Whatever," Jake mumbled.

A/N: So what did you think about the special chapter? I made it longer so you'd enjoy it! I tried my best to add alot of detail and bigger words so I hope you enjoyed it and thanks so much for reading this. Please review and thanks once again for helping me reaching my goal of 100 reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So hello again you guys! Been a long while huh? Well I decided to continue this story for another three or four chapters if you don't mind :) People asked (you know who you are) for a wedding chapter so here's part 1. Enjoy and please Review. I'm trying for 200 so help me out here lol.**

_Chapter 10 (Part 1)_

The oxygen soon left my lungs as Cake pulled the dress tighter against my body. I glared at her but my sister only smiled.

One year has passed since Marshall's proposal to me and today was finally the day. But I might die before I can say 'I Do' if Cake continues to tighten this dress.

"It's good enough," I whispered, trying to save the breath I had left.

Cake tied the ribbon and stepped away, she had tears in her eyes. "My baby sister has finally grown up! If only mom could see you now... she'd be so proud of you."

I smiled, "yeah, she would be. She's watching above so it's okay." I sighed, "I'm so nervous Cake. All those people out there are going to be staring at me!"

Cake hushed me and put her paws on her hips, "girl, they have a reason to stare! You look gorgeous for Globs sake!"

I blushed and quickly slipped on my shoes.

"Okay Babycakes, I'm going to go out there and make sure everything is ready. Are you sure you done want anyone to walk you down the aisle?"

I shook my head and smiled, "I'm good."

She nodded, "alright, well you have five minutes until this thing starts. Don't be a second late!" She called closing the door behind her."

I laughed as she left, ever since I told her that she'd be the Maid of Honor, she fusses over everything now. I looked at my reflection and smiled, after today, I'd be married... I could become a mom and have kids... the thought made my smile widened.

"After today, a new life starts." I said out loud while grabbing my flowers. Walking out of the dressing room, I headed over to the large door, my hand lightly grazing the handle.

The soft wedding music began and I opened the door.

Everyone looked my way and stood, large smiles on their faces.

A light pink tint rose upon my cheeks before I noticed Marshall standing up there beside Peppermint Maid. I almost laughed when I saw the shocked expression on his face. Why did he look like that? Now that I think about it, a lot were looking at me like that.

It was probably because Cake had put 5 pounds of make up on my face and no one could recognize me. Yep, that had to be it.

My grasp on the flowers tightened as I walked up the stairs to stand in front of Marshall. I looked at Peppermint Maid and smiled, she was the one who was going to be the 'priestess' or whatever Marshall called it.

Peppermint Maid returned the smile and picked up two rings, hanging them to us. "Place the rings on your partners fingers after saying your vows."

Marshall nodded and grabbed my left hand, he gave me a fanged smile.

I smiled softly and wiped my watering eyes. Right now isn't the time to cry, Cake would kill her if she messed up her make up.

"I, Marshall Lee Abadeer, take you, Fionna the Human, to be my lawfully wedded Wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse. For richer or for poorer, in sickness and health, til death do us both part." He said smoothly and calmly as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and grabbed his hand with a shaking one. "I, Fionna the Human, take you, Marshall Lee Abadeer, to be my lawfully wedded Husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse. For richer or for poorer, in sickness and health, til death do us both part."

Marshall gave me a small smile before grabbing both of my hands, giving them a little squeeze.

Peppermint Maid smiled at us, "does anyone really need to object to this couple's love? If so, speak up now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone remained quiet.

"Alright, so with the power of Glob and this house that respects him so, you Marshall Lee, may finally kiss your bride." The candy said with cheerfulness.

Marshall grabbed my chin and smirked, quickly pressing my lips against his. My eyes drifted close and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Everyone cheered and clapped and I separated from him with a slight blush.

"I love you..." I whispered.

"I love you too..." He whispered back with his usual smirk. He turned to everyone and smiled, "thank you everyone for coming, we really appreciate it. The after party will be held in Bonnie's Ball room, make sure to be there to dance and eat some cake!"

I waved as everyone smiled and began leaving to head towards Gumball's Ballroom.

Marshall leaned in to capture my lips once more and I saw a flash, we parted and noticed Cake with a camera.

"What time is it?" Cake asked with a large smile.

I sighed, "photo time?" Least favorite part, getting my pictures taken. I never looked right and I don't even know if Marshall will even show up seeing he's a vampire and stuff...

"Yes!" Cake said excited as she snapped more pictures.

Marshall shielded his eyes from the flashes, "shouldn't you be in Bubba's Ballroom?"

Cake lowered the camera, "I wanted to get some pictures of you two first." She explained before taking a dozen more photos.

Marshall rolled his eyes, "Cake, can my bride and I have some alone time please?"

I blushed when Marshall said that, "y-yeah Cake. Just for five minutes."

Cake glared at Marshall, "If you mess up her dress, I will scratch your face off." She threatened before leaving with her photo-filled camera.

Marshall turned to me and smiled, "finally. Some alone time..." He sighed but then smiled softly, "you look so beautiful tonight Fi. Beautiful isn't even fit to be described for your looks, there isn't even a word to describe it."

I smiled and hugged him, "thank you..."

He hugged me back, squeezing tightly, "I've been waiting for this day for so long... it doesn't feel real." He let go and smirked at me, "this isn't a dream is it?"

I shook my head and laughed, "trust me, you're not dreaming. This happened." I took his hand and walked him over to the door, "ready to go dance and celebrate?"

He nodded and pulled me into a passionate kiss, "I'm always ready Fi."

I blushed once more before pulling the door open.

**A/N: Enjoy it? Tell me in a review and help me reach 200! Thanks for reading and look forward to part 2!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow! Lot of feedback in the reviews, more that I expected! Trust me, all questions will be revealed in upcoming chapters! Thank you all who reviewed, I'm closer to 200 than I once was before. So Thanks, and Enjoy.**

_Chapter 11 (Part 2)_

They entered the ballroom and I noticed everyone dancing, the music playing was popular in Aaa.

Marshall smiled, "hey Fi, have you ever ball room danced before?"

I shook my head, "isn't that fancy dancing?"

He laughed, "when I was younger, people danced like that at balls." He explained, "Ill be right back."

I watched as he floated over to the DJ and began talking to him, I noticed a familiar flame standing in the corner. "Flame Prince?" I asked myself confused before finding myself walking over to him.

His flame sparked and a smile grew on his face as he noticed my arrival, he put his hand up. "Congratulations on your marriage Fionna, you look very beautiful." He complemented.

I blushed slightly, "thank you for coming and thanks." I looked around, "why aren't you dancing with the others?"

FP laughed softly, "I cant dance... anyway, I'm actually waiting for my Fiancee. She's in the bathroom."

I looked at him surprised, "Fiancee? You're getting married?" Last time I saw Flame Prince, he was going on about him making me his Princess.

He nodded, "yep. A childhood friend of mine were set in an arrange marriage and well, feeling became more than mutual." He explained before looking behind me, "there she is actually."

I turned to see a girl about my age making her way through people, she looked very sweet.

"Fionna, meet Ember," Flame Prince introduced.

I smiled, "hello, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The girl known as Ember smiled, "it's nice to meet you too! Flame Prince has talked about you a lot and I've been wanting to meet you forever now!"

I noticed FP's face burn a little hotter than usual before and arm appeared around my shoulder, it was Marshall.

He smiled at FP and his Fiancee, "thanks for coming you two. If you don't mind, I'm going to pull my bride away."

I waved to the two as we left and Marshall smiled, "I talked to the DJ and he's going to play "Vienna Blaoof Waltz" by Johann Strauss. A perfect song to ball room dance to." He explained.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" The DJ called out. "The next song is for the Bride and Groom dance so will everyone please remove themselves from the dance floor?"

I laughed and noticed Marshall holding his hand out for me.

"May I have this dance Milady?" He asked formally.

I placed my hand in his and he led me to the middle of the dance floor.

A soft piano filled the room and a smile formed on my face.

"Now follow what I do," he ordered, placing his hand on my side and pulling my right to the side with his. "Try not to step on my feet," he joked.

I laughed softly as we flowed across the dance floor. "I think I'm getting a hang of this Marshall," I explained while watching him. I blushed lightly.

He smiled more, "that's good. So Fi... I've been thinking..." He began slowly.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"This is totally up to you and I wont pressure you at all but..." He paused, "what do you think about turning into a vampire and spending eternity with me?" He asked softly.

My eyes widened, "A vampire?" If that happened, then the Human's would go extinct... I'd also live longer than everyone... "Can I think about it?"

He nodded quickly, "take as long as you need! Like I said, it's up to you, I'm totally fine with it if you don't..." He trailed off.

I looked at him and lightly kissed him, "Ill consider it okay?"

Marshall nodded and spun us around, "alright Fi."

Soon the magical dance was over and everyone joined in to another one of Marshall's old songs, it was enchanting to say the least. Nothing could top the feeling that I had received just then but it still was fun to dance fancy.

The large velvet cake was brought out and Marshall and I got to attack it first. Marshall plopped it into his mouth.

"I thought you only sucked colors to eat..." I wondered.

He smiled, "I prefer to suck the color out." He said funny because of all the food in his mouth.

I shook my head, "you shouldn't talk with-" I was hushed with his mouth pressing onto mine. I instantly tasted the delicious icing on the cake. I blushed and he smirked, when he pulled away, I wiped my mouth.

"That was more tastier than red itself." He said with a happy sigh, eating another piece.

I looked at my slice and took a bite, "yeah..."

After everyone finished the large cake, Cake and Gumball were able to talk about us and others were able to talk as we sat in the back with Marshall's mother.

I sighed as I helped clean up, "today was wonderful." I mumbled to myself. Two arms wrapped around my waist and I felt a body hug me from behind. A chill went up my spine when I felt lips on my neck, then there was a chuckle. "W-What do you want Marshall?"

"Wanna come to my place? Cake said we can go, she's going to help clean up..." He mumbled softly with a smile.

I nodded slowly, "yeah... that works.."

"Cool."

**AN: Okay you guys, I need your opinion. Should I write sex for the next chapter and just make it a M rated chapter or just say they did it? Tell me soon and Ill have it soon! Thanks for reading! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I had a lot of response on what I should do for this chapter. Most of you said to put it in so I am. For those who don't want to read it, I will put a warning for you. Hope you all enjoy and please review.**

_Chapter 12_

I followed Marshall into his house and smiled, "do you care if I take a shower? My eyes are burning from all this make up and I really want to take it all off." She explained with a sigh.

Marshall nodded, "yeah, do you need any clothes? I doubt you have any here."

I nodded, "that would be math, um, can you unzip the back of my dress?" I asked blushing slightly.

Marshall grinned and laughed, "sure Fi." He floated behind me and unclipped the top and unzipped the dress to my lower back. "You are so pale... for all the time you spend outside, you'd think you'd be as dark as shadow."

I laughed, "yeah..." I held the dress to my chest so it wouldn't fall.

"You're not wearing a bra?" He asked confused.

I blushed darkly, "t-the dress has one built in..."

He nodded, "I see... that's weird."

I nodded slowly before walking towards the ladder, "well I'm going to go shower now..." I looked at the ladder, how was I suppose to get up this without stepping on the dress?

Marshall chuckled before floating behind me and picking me up bridal style, "I'll help you out." He said, reading my mind.

I smiled, "thanks."

He returned the smile before kissing my lips, "no problem." Marshall set me down and floated over to his closet, "I'll find you some clothes then."

I nodded and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me, I sighed. Dropping the dress and my panties, I walked over to the shower and drew the curtain so no water would get on the floor. Bending over, I turned on the shower and steam soon began seeping from the top.

Hopping in, a smile instantly overcame my lips, the hot water on my skin burned but felt nice. I massaged my hair under the shower head to soak my long blond curls.

The door opened and then shut, I stuck my head out to see Marshall beginning to take his shirt off.

I blushed, "w-what are you doing in here?"

He looked at me and smiled, "I decided I should take a shower too."

My blush only darkened, "can't you wait till after I'm finished."

His face went blank, not noticing my embarrassment. "But I wanted to shower with you," he said slowly, letting his pants drop to ground.

I brought my head back and closed the curtain back before I seen him take off his boxers.

"Don't worry about it Fi, it's just me."

"But I'm fat..." I said quietly as I looked down at my stomach. I instantly covered myself when the opposite side of the shower curtain was drew back.

Marshall stepped in and smiled softly, "Fionna, you're beautiful on the inside and the out. Don't call yourself fat when it's not true."

I looked down at the floor as I felt his arms wrap around me, my arms dropped and I nodded, "alright..."

Marshall smiled, "you're beautiful..." He whispered.

I looked up at him, "you're skinny."

He chuckled before letting me go and grabbing his strawberry scented shampoo. "May I wash your hair?"

I nodded slowly, "only if you want.. you don't have to though."

He still had the smile as he turned me around and poured the shampoo, "you have a lot of hair Fi." He pointed out as he began lathering my hair.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, still embarrassed.

"You should never cut it, its amazing too."

I couldn't help but laughed, "you're too nice."

"I try," he chuckled. He ran his soap fill hands down my back and chuckled, "you're still way too tense."

"Sorry," I apologized once more. I noticed his hand reach past me and grab the shower head. Taking it off, he began rinsing my hair out.

"Why do you stuff all of this in that hat of yours?" He asked me with a slight frown. "Such a waste..." He mumbled.

"Its annoying sometimes and hard to take care of so I just stuff it all in there." I explained, turning around. "Your turn, do you want me to wash your hair..." I said slowly, beginning to blush again.

He smiled and chuckled, "Fi, you're short. No offense but you have to even stand on the tips of your toes to kiss me unless I lean down. Wash your body," he ordered with a smile before handling me a washcloth.

I nodded and began scrubbing the layer of makeup off my face. Marshall was busy washing himself that he hadn't noticed me glance over his body. Sure I've seen him shirtless and never like this.

My eyes traveled lower and my blush increased.

"Please don't stare." He said with a sigh.

I've been caught, I looked back at him. "S-Sorry!" I chirped quickly.

He laughed and rinsed his hair out, "hey, I left some clothes on the sink. I'm going to get out, take your time." He explained before opening the curtain and floating out.

When I heard the door open and shut, a smile came to my face. Even through all of this embarrassment, he could still make me feel comfortable.

Washing the rest of my body, I turned off the show and rung out my hair. Stepping out with my curls following behind me, I grabbed the towel and quickly dried my body and then my hair.

Grabbing the shirt Marshall had laid out for me, I pulled it on. I couldn't help but laugh when I noticed a pair of clean boxers. Was I suppose to wear these? Shrugging it off, I pulled on those next and then a pair of shorts. Everything he wore was large on me, no matter what it was.

Opening the door, the steam rolled out and I looked around.

Marshall finished pulling on his shirt before giving me a fanged smirk. "Looking sexy in my clothes as usual."

I jumped onto his bed and laid down before closing my eyes. "Such a long day..." I yawned.

"Hey Fi..." Marshall whispered.

I reopened my eyes to see Marshall floating only a few inches above of me, he was looking me in the eyes.

"You know I love you right?" He asked.

I nodded, "of course."

"And you love me right?"

I nodded but unsure this time, "yes..."

"Can I kiss you?"

I laughed softly, "why are you even asking?"

_***YOU GUYS! M PART COMING UP! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!***_

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine gracefully, my cheeks burned when he moved his lips to my neck.

My eyes drifted closed as he continued to my collarbone, "Marshall..." I moaned softly.

He smiled before slowly lifting my shirt up, when he noticed I wasn't going to go against it, he continued until it was off of me.

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Are you alright with doing this?" He asked seriously.

I bit my lower lip and nodded, "I love you Marshall."

His smile returned and he pulled of his shirt, lowering himself, he took claim to my lips once more.

I parted my lips and Marshall immediately shot his tongue into my mouth.

Marshall ran one hand down my side and the back up, stopping at my breast. This caused chills to run up my spine. He pulled away from my lips and lowered himself to my breast.

I moan softly as he began kissing them, I never remembered my skin being this sensitive. Each kiss he placed on my skin seemed to burn but not in a painful way.

Marshall began sucking lightly at my left breast causing me to squirm a bit at the unknown feeling. He lowered a hand down to my shorts and easily pulled them off. He then yanked off the boxers next and moved to my right breast.

It was cold in here now that I was naked but I felt very warm in a particular spot. Another moaned escaped when I felt his hand travel down between my legs.

"I need to loosen you up my love..." He whispered into my ear.

I gasped when I felt his finger enter me, I had never felt anything like this before. It hurt for a second when he added another one.

He began kissing my neck once more as he pumped his fingers in and out of me, he added a third.

My heartbeat quickened, suddenly feeling like I was going to explode or something. When Marshall stopped, I was a bit annoyed that the feeling had disappeared.

Marshall pulled away and got off the bed, taking off his pants and boxers.

I watched as he returned to me and got on top, positioning himself.

"Are you really sure? You know this will hurt right?" He asked, worried.

I nodded, "I want to Marshall, its alright."

He nodded before slowly pushing himself in and thrusting a few times. He kissed the tears away and tried to smile even though he was hurting the woman he loved. "Sorry Fi.."

It did hurt and I bit my lip to try my best not to cry. Soon the pain vanished and Marshall began thrusting once more. Pleasure soon took over the both of us and I found myself breathing heavily.

"I love you Fionna..." He breathed, quickening his pace, knowing I wasn't in pain anymore.

I moaned and clutched the blanket, that feeling returning again but more powerful than before. "Marshall..." I moaned loudly this time.

I felt a release coming and Marshall lifted one of my legs and thrusted harder, hitting a certain spot.

My eyes shot open and I tightened myself around him as he continued hitting that spot.

He moaned but kept going, keeping his pace, never slowing down.

I moaned loudly and then collapsed, Marshall kept going, still not finished and I felt it build up once more. How long could this guy last?

Marshall looked down at me, his crimson eyes were filled with fog it seemed. He lowered himself to my neck and I felt his fangs graze my skin.

"Marshall?" I questioned slowly, trying not to moan but it was hard not to. I winced when I suddenly felt a sting in my neck. I tried to push away but his strength over powered me.

Marshall began sucking the blood out of my neck unconsciously and his thrust came to a stop.

_***YOU'RE GOOD YOU GUYS!***_

My vision darkened and my strength seemed to vanish. "M-Marshall... stop... it hurts.." I whimpered.

Marshall's eyes cleared and he shot up, terror covered his expression as he realized what he had done. "Fionna?!"

I attempted to smile but it was hard and my eyes closed. "I'm... alright... Marsh-" Everything then went black.

**A/N: Bet you didn't expect that. Its alright, I didn't either. Haha, sorry for the wait, I've been busy with Driving school and just school in general. Please forgive me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi there! Heres the next chapter for this lovely story. Enjoy and please Review. Thanks for reading. Also on a quick note, do you readers want me to reply to your reviews? Just wondering.**

_Chapter 13_

My eyes slowly and I placed a hand on my forehead. "I have such a headache..." I groaned. Sitting up slowly, I looked around for my husband but he wasnt in here.

What happened? My mind is foggy for some odd reason. Ignoring the throbbing in my head, I tried to think.

We were having sex and then Marshall leaned over me and...

My eyes widened and I ran to the bathroom, I stared in horror when I looked into the mirror.

I didn't even have a reflection.

I looked at my shaking hands and noticed my skin color wasnt the peachy plump it had always been. Now... it was a pale blue color.

Tears streaked down, he stole something from me that I wanted to keep for a while. Anger began to build up.

Storming out of the bathroom, I grabbed my clothes and put them on. Not caring to take the ladder, I just jumped down and scanned the area. Entering the living room, I noticed him with his head down, obviously upset.

He noticed a presence and looked up, "Fi! I'm so-"

I went up to him and punched him in the face as hard as could, inturrupting him in mid sentence. My strength must have increased because not only did he fall off of the couch, he flew into the wall.

He looked up at me, the same look in his eyes.

My teeth clenched, stop making that face... I went up to him and punched him again.

Marshall coughed and winced but didn't say anything.

This angered me more and tears streaked down as I continued to hit him but my punches became softer.

He slowly wrapped his arms around me, "I'm so sorry Fionna... Please forgive me." He begged.

I sobbed in his chest, "I can't! You took the human out of me! I didn't want to be a vampire! You made me..."

Marshall tightened his hug and tried his best to comport me.

The last human that lived was no longer here. The human race was now extinct.

My arms went limp and silent tears continued to fall. I was so angry at him but I'm even more angry at myself for being angry at him. I couldn't bring myself to hate him.

"Please forgive me Fi... Something came over me and-"

"You told me that you don't drink blood. You said it tasted nasty, tasted like copper." I interrupted softly. "That's why I trusted you back then, I knew you wouldn't harm me, only protect me."

Marshall let go and looked at me, "Fi-"

I looked at him, "but not only did you lie but you put my life in danger. I'm not angry but I'm disappointed in you." She attempted a smile to make things brighter, "you're the one who gets to tell Cake. I'm not helping at all even when your face gets scratched off."

Marshall nodded before chuckling himself, "that's fine by me. I love you Fi."

I stayed quiet for a moment, "I love you too Marshall."

He leaned down and held my chin as he began to kiss me passionately.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

He pulled away and looked at me with a smile, "you're so beautiful Fionna..."

My stomach growled and I looked at him worried. "I'm hungry Marshall, does that mean... I have to drink blood too?"

Marshall chuckled and signaled me to follow him into the kitchen. Inside, he opened the refrigerator and pull out an apple. Tossing it to me, he smiled. "You can satisfy your hunger by eating the color red. Just bite into it and suck the color out," he explained.

I looked at him strangely before taking the apple and biting into it. I sucked as instructed and the color seeped out of the apple into my fangs.

"Much better than blood right?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course." I looked at him strangely, "how do you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"Float, you never walk. I always wanted to know. How come I'm not?" I asked annoyed, looking at my bare feet which were connected to the ground.

Marshall smirked and circled around me, "it takes a lot of skill to float young one. I don't think you are worthy enough."

I puffed my cheeks, "I am too! I can do it!"

"In order to float... you must..." He whispered slowly and dramatically.

"I must what? Tell me!" I asked, beginning to get excited.

"Do nothing..." He whispered before laughing.

I glared at him, "what is that suppose to mean? Cant you just tell me?"

He floated on his back and closed his eyes, "what fun would that be? You just do it Fi. Just concentrate, that's all there is to it." He opened his eyes and chuckled, "or you can always walk like you did before."

I huffed and crossed my arms, "well I enjoy walking thank you. At least Im not like some lazy people and just float along everywhere."

Marshall grinned, "you're talking about me aren't you?"

I nodded, "at least you're smart. Thank goodness for that..." She sighed.

He smiled, "I have an idea. How about we go play some video games? If you win, ill teach you how to float. If I win, you learn yourself."

I grinned, "you're on Vampire King."

**A/N: Its short, I know. Sorry, ive been busy and I'm trying to fit whatever time I can into writing these chapters lol. Please review, were almost to 200 people. We. Will. Make. This!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So we passed 200 reviews you guys... and its been like a month since I updated... Well I'm back and have the final chapter for you. I kinda wanna finish it because I don't want to drag it out. Also, my new review goal is 230 so I can get this on the first page of most reviews. Anyway, thank you so much for putting up with my crap you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Chapter 14 After Story_

A soft smile formed on my lips as I lightly placed my hands on my belly. Pretty soon, a baby would come out of there...

"Hey Fi! You gonna help me with unpacking or what?" Marshall called.

I looked up to see Marshall pulling dishes out of a box, "be careful with those!"

Marshall rolled his eyes but still had a smile on his lips. "Well maybe you should help me instead of just standing around and day dreaming."

I giggled and walked over to him, I grabbed some plate out of the box and put them in the new cabinet. "New house, new baby, new life. If only Cake was here to compliment it. Or PG..."

Marshall placed a comforting hand on my back, "it Fi. I promise, remember, you still have me."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Youre right, it will get better. Theyre all watching over us so its alright."

Little footsteps were heard, "Mommy! Mommy! The back yard is huge!"

I looked over to Isabella, our 25-year-old daughter who still had an appearance of a 5-year-old. "Do you like it?"

Marshall chuckled at their daughters excitement. "Better than the cave right?"

Isabella giggled and nodded, "much better!"

I patted her head, "why don't you go play around for a while Mommy and Daddy talk?"

Isabella nodded, "okay!"

We watched her run off and Marshall smirked. "She looks like her mother. Beautiful."

I blushed lightly, "looks like someones a charmer. I knew I chose the right Vampire King to marry."

Marshall suddenly had her in his arms and kissed her passionately for a short period. "Got that right you did." He sighed and rested his head on top of mind. "Its a good thing you came to that place all those years ago to see me perform."

I laughed, "I didn't go to see you. I went there because I was lonely. Now let go before I have to punch you."

Marshall chuckled and remained still. "What if I don't want to?" He whispered.

I pushed him away with a blush, "I'm pregnant Marshall, we cant do this right now."

Marshall smirked and backed her up into the counter, "that's no fun..."

I received some chills and looked up at him, "no... Marshall. I said no."

Marshall lowered himself to my neck and placed soft kisses down it.

"N-No... Marshall." I found my will beginning to crumbled as I pulled him closer.

Marshall smirked knowing he had won this battle. He pulled away, "I'll be waiting in our room." He whispered before floating away.

I sighed and placed a hand over my non beating heart. If I were still alive, I probably would have had a heart attack by now.

I walked over to the back door and peered outside to see Isabella playing with an old teddy bear. "Honey, were going to have some alone time so stay out here alright?"

Isabella looked up and nodded, "okay Mommy!"

I smiled at her and headed towards our bedroom. Lightly grabbing the handle, I blushed darkly. So I guess I wanted this a little. I then opened the door and stepped in.

THE END?

**A/N: Yep... that's it haha. Short I know but this story is complete! Hope you all enjoyed and look forward to future works of mine! So, my next goal of reviews is 300 so if you have a lot of time on your hands, leave are review! Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
